Laughing Out Loud
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: What exactly does love do to us? It throws us out of character, that's for sure. A collection of giggleworthy oneshots. T for language.
1. LOL: Chapter 1

A little something that just came to me, almost like a song. I got bored, sat down at my computer, and just typed. This is what it turned out to be. Review if you feel the need.

Title: Laughing Out Loud  
Pairing: Neji x Tenten  
Theme: Humorous love  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Yes."

Neji blinked. What was that? That word… that word he never thought he'd hear. Did… did she say _yes_? He placed his finger in his ear, and after moving it around a little, asked a different question.

"What?"

"I said yes. Yes, I do."

He couldn't believe it. It had been so easy! So why had he waited something like two years to ask her? Shaking the thoughts out of his head (and a bug off of his face), Neji gave that little thing he liked to call a sign of facial shrugging.

We normal people call it a smile.

Tenten shifted her gaze to Neji and raised an eyebrow.

"You look like an idiot. "

"Huh?"

"You look li-"

"I know what you said! What do you mean I look like an idiot?"

"Well, your mouth is in some dopy twisted grin, you're giggling to yourself, tapping your fingers… almost evilly, and… geez, I can't tell… are your eyes crossed?"

"Would you shut up already? I'm new to this, okay?" Neji crossed his arms and pouted, turning to the rail of the balcony the two stood on. Tenten rolled her eyes and leaned over the rail, her arms crossed. Since it was kind of a low rail, Neji noticed that Tenten was bending over to lean against it.

He swallowed.

Tenten heard the sudden gulp and glanced over her shoulder, only to find Neji's eyes stuck to a place that was lower than her head. Her eyes widened. As soon as they did, Neji's eyes darted back to the boiling face in front of him. Tenten snapped her body around, arms firmly at her sides and hands tightly held in fists. Neji giggled nervously and held his hands up in front of him.

"Now, now Tenten… don't look at me like that. You were obviously putting it there for me to view…"

"WHAT?!"

Neji's eyes grew with fear. Damn, he thought. That monthly shit that girls have… it really takes out their charm. Naruto failed to mention that part. He sighed and refrained from slapping his forehead, making a mental note reminding him to talk to the idiot later.

Tenten remained in front of Neji, but grew closer by inches. Neji looked around for a place to hide or something to perhaps throw at Tenten. He sweated like there was no tomorrow, and Tenten's face didn't change. If anything, it got worse.

Neji whimpered as he looked for an emergency exit while shouting in his head. How do the others avoid this kind of thing? Oh man, oh man… what am I gonna do?

His head suddenly snapped up at Tenten. That's it…

Just as Tenten raised her fist high enough to be face-level with Neji's head, the Hyuuga leaned forward and kissed her. Right then and there. Nothing long, nothing romantic. Just a little peck on the lips. Tenten blinked and stood up straight again.

What the hell was _that_?

Tenten put her hands on her hips, giving Neji the strangest look. Neji, happy and proud, beamed in her face, knowing he'd gotten himself out of the worst trouble a guy can get into. Tenten shook her head and shoved Neji back by his forehead. He gaped at her.

"Ow! Damn it, Tenten, what the hell was that for?"

"Retard…"

"What? I just kissed you and you call me a retard? What's your problem, huh?"

Tenten started laughing. Neji blinked once more.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Don't freaking lie to me, woman! What are you laughing at?"

Tenten kept laughing as she walked back into the room behind the balcony. Neji looked after her and soon trailed behind her, nagging into the back of her head with question after question. But the girl just kept laughing, like there was no problem, like Neji was the most moronic person in the universe.

"My word, woman will you answer me?"

"That was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

Neji blinked twice this time.

"What… what makes you say that, huh?"

"The look you had after you did it…"

"So what?"

"You've never kissed anyone before me, have you?"

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"Is that what you're saying?"

"NO!"

"What are you saying?"

"Um… so what if it was…"

"Ah ha! I knew it!"

"Shut up!"

"I was your first kiss, wasn't I? _Wasn't I_?"

"Okay! Yes, damn it! You were my first damn kiss! Why the hell does it matter?"

Tenten burst into laughter and fell to the ground. Neji just glared and crossed his arms. He still didn't understand what was so funny. Tenten saw the look on his face and took pity on him. She got up, brushed herself off, and gave Neji a playful look. Neji's eyes widened again. What did that mean…?

Tenten advanced on Neji and, without warning, locked her lips onto his. This time, it was much longer and much more romantic. Tenten actually started enjoying it, but Neji didn't know what the hell to do. He mimicked her motions, tilting his head and putting his arms around her. After a while, she broke the kiss and smiled. But after seeing the look on Neji's face, she giggled, trying not to laugh again. The look was the same look he had before… that goofy, loveable look. She smiled again and took his hand, snapping him out of his trance. They began walking down the road they stood on. Tenten suddenly looked to her side at Neji.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"The question you asked me. What about you?"

"Question…"

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Do you love me?"

Neji stopped in his tracks. He never thought she would ask so soon. Quite frankly, he never thought he'd ever get this far. He had to plan out exactly how he was going to ask her that very question. He planned the tone, the timing, everything. But she asked it back… what was he supposed to say? He cleared his throat and put his hand on the back of his head.

"Um… yes?"

"Are you telling me or asking me?"

"A little bit of both…"

"Neji!"

"Okay, okay. Yes, I love you. Are you happy?"

Tenten nodded and took his hand again, dragging him down the road. Neji sighed with relief, looking at his watch. It's been a long day.

It was only ten in the morning.


	2. LOL: Chapter 2

So... I got pretty bored with another oneshot, and I decided to continue. Here's another laugh-out-loud piece, sure to have you laughing by the end. Review if you feel the need.

Title: Laughing Out Loud  
Pairing: Naruto x Hinata  
Theme: Humorous love  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Never. Never again will I ask a girl out! NEVER!"

Naruto stormed down the street in a fury, many others casting glances at him, then nervous looks at each other. This was never a good sign when the fifteen-year-old blonde was in a nasty mood because of a girl.

But…

All of Konoha were sure that Naruto had started dating that cute girl now. So what was the problem? She was such a sweet and shy girl, and no one would dream of her causing any problems. Was there confusion? A mix-up? A cheater?

Naruto kicked at every rock he saw, mumbling and growling to himself.

_Girls… are… so… complicated!_

He kicked a loose stone in the street instead of a rock, and howled in pain as he hopped up and down on one foot. He let out a loud breath of anger and slammed his hurt foot down, ignoring the shudder-worthy pain that tingled up his leg.

Why? Why did there have to be so many girls? Why did there have to be so many _attractive_ girls? Why hadn't he suggested that they go to a quiet place alone? Why did he _have_ to get the nerve to ask her out at all? Why had he looked at the other girl that way? Why hadn't she said anything? _Why had she_ _done that_?

Naruto didn't dare look over his shoulder. He didn't want to look at anything but his feet, one of which now had a swollen toe.

Would she ever speak to him again? Naruto blinked a couple times. Would he want her to?

"Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. I'm an idiot," he growled. "This was my fault." Suddenly, the faintest of voices appeared in his head.

"Are you kidding? _She's_ the idiot. What did you do? Can you help it that the other girl was so much hotter than she was?"

"Don't listen to him…"

Naruto jumped as a little blonde figure appeared on his left shoulder. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me. I look at my other shoulder, and the complete opposite of you will be over there." The mini Naruto shrugged. Not taking his eyes off of his right shoulder, Naruto slowly turned his head, then brought his eyes around as well. He raised his other eyebrow when he saw nothing.

"Up here, moron."

Naruto raised a hand to the top of his head and felt was seemed to be a tiny leg. He quickly pinched to get a grip on it and pulled out the other Naruto like he was pulling a bug out of his hair. The mini him squirmed, hanging helplessly upside down.

"Hey… HEY! Watch the hands buddy. Your grip is stronger than you think… put me down, will you?"

Naruto blinked.

"Er, sorry…" He placed the growling miniature on his left shoulder, then looked at the other one, then back again. He finally sighed. "So… is this the part where one of you tells me to walk away from Hinata, and the other one tells me to go back and apologize?" The two figures shrugged. Naruto blinked.

"But… if I go back to apologize, that'll just make her think I did something wrong anyway. But I didn't… did I?"

They shrugged.

"Although… if I apologize, maybe she'll realize that I just want to get my way. Or that I just want to put it behind us. But… those are two completely different reasons… would it be okay to have both?"

More shrugging.

"Probably not… since one's pretty selfish and the other is okay… I guess. But shouldn't she apologize too? I mean, after all… she did… well, you know."

Shrugs.

"You're right. I deserved it. So… are you saying that I should go back and just apologize as soon as I see her?"

More shrugs.

"But what if she wants to break up? What if I don't get the chance to apologize? If she breaks up with me, apologizing will look more like begging. Then again, maybe that'll look sensitive. Girls… girls like that, don't they? Even if they didn't, it would show her that I am really sorry, and I guess I am. Yeah… I am. I am sorry. Wow… that was a totally retarded thing of me to do… I _did_ deserve that slap, and she deserves the apology. Thanks you guys!" With that, Naruto turned on his heel and ran all the way back to the restaurant. Two mini Narutos stood in mid-air, looking at each other.

"Hinata! HINATA!"

Naruto skidded to a halt at his favorite place to eat. Apparently, he'd been running too fast; as he tried to stop, he slammed into the perfectly lined up stools, knocking several over while his arms swung wildly across the counter to keep himself from falling, sliding a couple ramen bowls over the side, shattering one. Naruto hung by his arms on the counter, his eyes only showing from the other side. The man in front of him sighed and rubbed his temple, shaking his head.

"Naruto…"

"Where is she? Where'd she go?" He looked nervously at the stools lying next to him, then scrambled to pick them up and set them right. The man put his hands on his hips and watched Naruto. When he was done, he chuckled.

"She left, Naruto."

"WHAT?!"

"She's not here anymore, though I believe I heard her say something about a house, and changes needing to be made."

Naruto's face went white.

"T – thanks old man!" He turned again and sped to the small house he and Hinata had shared. No… she couldn't move out. Oh no. That couldn't happen. NO.

Without realizing how fast he'd been running, he was already in front of the door. Bursting into the main room, he spotted Hinata, sitting on a couch to his right. Before she could say anything (she had immediately opened her mouth to speak), Naruto rushed forward, grabbed her wrist, pulled her up, and kissed her. Not something he had planned to do… originally, he felt the need to shout rapid apologies until his voice went hoarse. He pulled away from her and breathed heavily, catching his breath from the excitement of the past four minutes. Hinata gave him the strangest look. Her eyes lit up in what looked like understanding.

"Apology accepted, " she said with a giggle. Naruto stopped his abnormal breathing and stood up straight, blinking at her.

"Huh? But I didn't even –"

"The kiss said it all."

Naruto took a sudden interest in the floor. He didn't want to look up at her… because he knew the second he did, he would blush, and he hated this. It made her laugh… but it was never her normal laugh. It was a taunting laugh. A teasing laugh. And though her laughter made him smile, no matter what it was from, it was a bit disturbing that the simple fact of his face growing redder made her giggle. Still…

Naruto, inch by inch, moved his gaze up Hinata's body, finally to her face. For a moment, she did nothing but stand there and smile at him, and for that same moment, Naruto thought she might not do anything. Before he could think anything else, though, Hinata burst into laughter. He sighed.

"What now?"

"You're blushing."

"DAMN IT!"

Hinata carried on with continuous giggles, covering her mouth and trying to stop. Naruto crossed his arms, but couldn't help but smile too.

"So… are you… are you mad at me?"

Hinata's giggles faded slowly, and she walked to him with a bright smile, sliding her arms around his neck. Naruto, stunned, hugged her back.

"Of course I'm not mad at you. It's hard to be mad at someone as adorable as you." At this, Naruto hugged her tighter. Not because he was touched, but because he felt his face getting redder, and if she threw herself into another one of her laughing fits, he'd go insane. So he refused to let her look at him for the next minute or so. Then, he heard her sigh, and to his surprise, it sounded sad.

"Why did you do that, though? I was _right there_… why?"

Naruto immediately felt guilty. His thoughts had only been that she would be mad. He never thought about the other emotions in view. He bit his lip and thought about it. Why had he done what he'd done? He rested his head on Hinata's shoulder and closed his eyes, still in thought.

"I guess… because I'm not used to having a steady relationship. I'm used to seeing girls… and… well… staring at them. I couldn't be sorrier, Hinata." He grinned and whispered in her ear. "Believe it?"

Hinata giggled and nodded, pulling away from him at last. She gave him a wide-eyed look, and before he knew it, she was laughing hysterically again. He growled, looking in the mirror to his right, expecting a very red Naruto. Instead, to his horror, he saw himself with black rings around his eyes and squiggle lines all around his face. Standing on top of the mirror were two little Hinatas, grinning and waving black markers in the air.


	3. LOL: Chapter 3

**A/N**: To be honest, I completely forgot about this collection of oneshots. I've been so focused on other stories, not to mention exams just ended. But I finished this chapter, and in order to finish the whole story, I need help from readers. Please, please, please... send in requests, and if you'd like, you can send in an idea for a chapter as well. I'm open-minded and will accept anything you throw at me.  
Except flames. Flames, I throw back.

* * *

"Oh, oh! Sakura! Can I have this? _Please_?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the male twit that walked next to her. He darted from window to window of the shops they strolled past, face pressed against the glass like an invisible force was holding him there. "Holding" was an understatement, however, seeing as his maximum time at each window was half a second. Sakura grabbed the back of her interesting companion's collar and began to drag him. It wasn't hard; he wasn't the largest boy in the world, and the chakra in her hands was of apposite help.

She'd managed to drag him out of that ridiculous one-piece spandex outfit and had forced him to put on denim. Jeans, yes, and a jacket similar to Naruto's. Actually, it _was_ Naruto's.

Lee continued to pester Sakura about the items he spotted on display, left and right. She'd long lost interest in what he was begging for, because it no longer mattered. Only a moment after he ran to one thing did he run to another. It was for the sake of getting his way, she knew, and for the sake of annoying the living hell out of her.

He now only squirmed, unable to move. He could, yes, of course, but the only possible way to do this was to violate Sakura in more ways than one, each more dangerous than the last as Lee thought about it. The consequences were what scared him, though. Finally, he fell silent. He crossed his arms and pouted, obviously defeated. Sakura, though she hadn't spoken a word for the past ten minutes, smirked triumphantly. The grin said it all.

* * *

He saw it. It was beautiful. It didn't even need the intense light of the sun above them to shine as much as it did. It was a lovely light blue and silver color, and it was in the shape of a heart. The chain consisted of very small links, the same color as the charm. He couldn't quite make it out, but there appeared to be something on the side of it. It must be a locket.

He simply had to get it. But how was he to get away from Sakura? She definitely deserved it, no doubt about that. He surely felt guilty for annoying her the way he did, but honestly it was the only way for her to pay him any attention. It often made him wonder if dating the pink-haired kunoichi was as worth wild as he'd dreamed several years before.

_Of course it is, Lee!_ He thought to himself as he did often when he doubted his feelings for Sakura. This was the only time he did this, as a matter of fact. He found it odd, really, how he could see an outline of his own self, yelling ignorant commands and supportive statements at him. Just as often would he nod and salute to his reflection. He watched his inner self as it stood before him, arms strictly at his sides and hands straight downward. Lee was astonished at how amazing he looked, even for an outline of white.

_Do not think like that! Sakura is the best! Now go get that chain, soldier!_ Lee obediently nodded, but looked over his shoulder at the girl that continued to hold onto his shirt. There was only one non-dangerous way to do it…

Lee took a deep breath, turned around completely, and quickly stuck his finger in his mouth, thereafter placing it in Sakura's ear. She squealed and raised her hands to her left ear, her face filled with shock and disbelief. Lee gulped, waved, and spun around on his heel, darting back down the road towards the store they had passed. Sakura, though normally her speed wasn't too high, much less as high as Lee's, was furious enough to catch up with him. Though she didn't know where he was going, she angrily focused her chakra into her feet and sped off in the same direction Lee had went.

She looked quickly from window to window and tried to see if Lee had entered any of the stores. She finally saw him, walking out of a pawnshop. What was he doing in there? No matter, she'd find out the easy way or the hard way, whether Lee liked it or not.

Sakura skidded to a halt, however, when Lee looked up at her and smiled brightly.

"Sakura-chan, look what I got! Look!" Sakura raised an eyebrow. She never thought he would actually ever buy something. She blinked a few times and looked at Lee's closed fist – whatever was in it was prodding Sakura's temptation. She really did want to know what he bought, but she had to keep her dignity and, well, stay pissed.

"I don't give a damn what you bought! Why the ever-living _hell_ did you stick your finger in my ear? And you licked it, too! You are such a weird, freaky, disturbed, and twisted kid, you know that? What goes on through your head half the time? No, don't answer that… even half the time isn't safe to know. And I'll bet you bought something to prank me, didn't you? Just like you did to Neji the other day with the gum and his hair." Sakura took a few deep breaths. "Well?"

Lee blinked with a surprised expression, but it quickly went away and his face was bright and proud again.

"Sakura, my love, I would never prank you! Look, my youthful, beautiful, female companion… I bought something _for_ you!"

Sakura tried to ignore Lee's persistent enthusiasm and watched as Lee opened his fist. Her eyes got wide as she saw what was there. It was the last thing she'd expected, and she'd certainly never been given one before. It was shiny, but there were several flaws in it. It was light blue in the middle, and the rest was silver. Well, silver-ish. Sakura stared at it for a moment, then closed her eyes and straightened her arms at her sides, creating fists of ultimate fury with her hands. Lee noticed that Sakura's face began turning red, and he gulped.

"What is it, Sakura? Do you not like it?"

Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Lee… you… are… so… _IDIOTIC_!"

Lee's eyes widened like a puppy's as Sakura exploded over Lee's head.

"_You got me a plastic ring?!_ What's the matter with you? Of all the things in that shop, all the really nice things… you bought a damn ring! A plastic ring that I probably could have gotten at a store for five dollars less than what you paid for it!" Sakura began hyperventilating, and Lee took something out of his pocket.

"Then, I, uh… I guess it'd be a bad idea to tell you that I bought this necklace for myself to match your ring."

"GODDAMN IT LEE!"

Lee screamed – in a rather high pitched tone – and sped down the street, Sakura chasing after him.

* * *

**A/N**: I tried to keep them as in-character as they would be in the situation. I know, Lee and Sakura...? Very unlikely, but hey. In Shippuden, she goes on a date with Naruto, so why not? Besides, this was more like they were friends, wasn't it? Anyway, send in those requests so I can wrap up the LOL drabbles and focus on something else!


	4. LOL: Chapter 4

**A/N**: Okay, another update. I think I'll focus on this one for a while until I reach at least twenty chapters. But I can't do that by myself! I need ideas; I don't know what you people want to read, which is probably why I'm not getting _any_ reviews for this fanfiction.

* * *

"Will you wake _up_?" Ino grinned to herself as she poured an entire bucket of ice-cold water over Shikamaru's head. Practically spazzing on the ground, Shikamaru woke up with no problem. Ino dropped the bucket and beamed.

"That's what you get for dozing off in the middle of practice. Seriously, Shikamaru, I leave for two minutes to gather the weapons, and you fall asleep! I honestly wonder what made you think you could just fall asleep like that. I mean, yeah we've been working out all day, and it's blazing hot outside, but still! If we were in the middle of a battle, you wouldn't fall asleep, would you? You have to think before yo –"

Ino was cut off by Shikamaru's lips. He pulled away from her quickly and wiped off his mouth casually. Ino stood still for only a few seconds, then her eye twitched. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Damn woman, you walk way too much."

"And that gives you the right to kiss me?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You haven't said you didn't like it yet."

Ino blinked. _Shit…_Ino smoothly ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, don't look into it. You surprised me, that's all."

"You liked it."

Ino's eyes widened. "What? No, no… I never said I did…"

"And you never said you didn't. How long do you want to keep going with this?"

Ino clenched her fists. "Shut up!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Troublesome woman."

Ino growled. "That's it…"

Ino, with a loud yell, lunged forward and tackled Shikamaru, who shrieked at the sudden action. Ino pinned Shikamaru to the ground, straddling him. Her face was two inches away from his, and she smirked right back.

"You gotta quit thinking you're so dominant. Just because you're smart and good-looking doesn't give you the rig –"

"Huh?"

"…Would you stop interrupting me?"

"No, no… what did you say?"

"I said you're too arrogant."

"No, after that."

Ino blinked. Oops.

"I, uh, I said you're smart."

"After that, Ino…"

Ino mumbled what Shikamaru wanted to hear, but it was too low for him to hear it. He grinned.

"A little louder, there, blondy."

"I said you're good-looking! Okay? Haven't you ever been told that before? Geez, it's not like I gave you a compliment or anything."

Shikamaru's grin became a more settled smile. "If you say so."

Ino smiled back.

"All right, I'll play the part." She leaned down and gave Shikamaru a quick kiss, then stood up and held out her hand. Shikamaru took it and pulled himself up.

"You know, I only fell asleep because you were taking so long getting the weapons," Shikamaru said while brushing his pants off. Ino put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one side.

"So basically it's my fault that you fell asleep?"

"Very much so."

"Ugh! You are such an idiot! Why do you have to blame everything on me, huh? Why?"

"It's your fault."

"UGH!"

Choji watched from behind a bush with a bag of potato chips as the two forgot all about their training for a stupid argument. As he shoved his hand into the bag another time, he chuckled.

"That's exactly why I don't have a girlfriend."


End file.
